Sakaki and Kaorin Get Together
by greengeek
Summary: FT: Sakaki and Kaorin Get Together and Go Around the World and Through Time. PLOT: Kaorin's friend from America comes visit her to help her get Sakaki, but certain parties don't want them to be together, and will stop at nothing to get them apart. New Up5
1. Chapter 1: The Problem

**Sakaki and Kaorin Get Together and Go Around the World and Through Time**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Azumanga Daioh or any of the other properties that are mentioned in this fanfiction. I only own the original characters.**

**The character Robert is based off of myself.**

PLOT: Kaorin's friend from America comes visit her to help her get Sakaki, but certain parties don't want them to be together, and will stop at nothing to get them apart.

**Chapter 1: The Problem**

Kaorin had just gotten home from work as an astronomer at the local observatory, and gotten onto the computer to see if anybody was on and wanted to chat. After she signed on she was that Sakaki was on too. She and Sakaki had become friends online shortly after graduating from high school, because it was easier for her to talk to her online than in person. Kaorin ask Sakaki about how her day was and how she liked her job as a veterinarian.

Sakaki said "I have had a great day today and I like being a veterinarian."

Kaorin then asked Sakaki,"What did you do today?"

Sakaki then said, "My day was alright. I treated this dog today that may have had traces of stomach cancer. We're waiting on test results, but it isn't looking so good. I love my profession, but sometimes, I just don't know how to break this kind of news to people."

Sakaki then asked, "Where do you live?"

Kaorin then responded, "I live with my parents."

Kaorin then asked Sakaki, "Where do you live?"

Sakaki then responded with, "I live with my parents too."

Kaorin then asked Sakaki if she had any plans for the weekend, and Sakaki said "How about we go somewhere together this weekend."

Kaorin responded nervously with an ok.

"I have to go now as I have a lot of things to do, so bye until tomorrow" Sakaki said to Kaorin, and Kaorin said bye back to Sakaki.

Kaorin then looked to see if anybody else was on who wanted to chat. Kaorin saw that her friend Robert from Upstate New York was on, so she asked him if he wanted to chat, and he said yes to the chat. He then asked her how her day was, and she said,

"My day has been good, but you know that girl Sakaki that I have told you about, she asked me out for a date as friends, but you know how nervous I am around her, so can you help me express my feelings toward her?" she then added, "What have you done today?" He then said "My day has been good, and I transferred some more records to my computer, so I can listen to them anywhere easily."

He then said "I have a solution for your Sakaki problem, and I will come to your place and show it to you."

She then said "How can you do that when you live in Upstate New York and I live in Tokyo, Japan?"

He then said "I got some powers from a friend who stopped a bunch of shooters at the college he goes to by sacrificing himself and the college's dark blue 2005 Ford Police Interceptor, but there was a twist of fate and he came back from the dead a few seconds after they pulled his body out of the burning car, and he came back with special powers and gave copied of them to me. A couple of the powers include self-teleportation and the ability to materialize and dematerialize things out of thin air. I will tell you more about him when I come see you in a few minutes."

Kaorin said bye and he said bye back.


	2. Chapter 2: The Solution

**Chapter 2: The Solution**

"Hey Kaori, there is someone at the door for you, he looks like he is from America." Kaorin's mom said to Kaorin, who was at her computer playing games.

"Wow, Robert got here really fast," Kaorin said as she went for the door. "This is my friend Robert, he is from Upstate New York which is in America," Kaorin said as she introduced him to her mom.

Her mom said, "He has good manners, he even took his shoes off without being told."

He responded by saying "I always remove my shoes when entering a house, unless they say otherwise, or the house is messy, as it keeps the floors cleaner and makes them last longer."

"My dad will be home in a few minutes." Kaorin said. Kaorin asked what his solution was to her problem. He then showed her a pocket standard cassette recorder and a C15 tape.

Kaorin asked, "What is the tape recorder and the tape for?"

He then said, "You can use them to record your feelings toward her and play them back later, so she can know what you're true feelings are without you having to say it right then and there."

Kaorin said "Thank you for letting me use your tape recorder and tape to confess my love to Sakaki."

He then said "you're welcome."


	3. Chapter 3: The Aida Family

**Chapter 3: The Aida Family**

Kaorin's dad came home and saw a white Nissan cube Krōm with New York registration on it in the driveway.

Kaorin's dad said "It looks like Kaori has got a visitor."

"Hi Sakura, and Hi Kaori" Kaorin's dad said as he entered the house, and everybody said hi back.

"Kaori, I thought your name was Kaorin" Robert said.

"Kaori is my real name and Kaorin is my nickname" Kaorin said.

"Is it alright if I call you Kaorin?" Robert said.

Kaorin said "Yes it is alright if you call me Kaorin."

"Did you know that Sakaki asked me out?" said Kaorin to her parents.

"That is cool that Sakaki asked you out," said her parents.

Robert said, "Do you know that Kaorin is a lesbian?"

"We have known about her orientation since high school, which is why were glad she can go out with Sakaki," said her parents.

Sakaki's dad then added "that actually Sakura is bisexual, and she told me this when we first met, and she asked me if she could still date other women, and I said yes as I wanted to make her happy."

"I actually went out on a date with another woman yesterday," said Sakura.

Robert then said, "What is your name Kaorin's dad?" "My name is Kato," said Kaorin's dad.

He then asked Robert to tell more about himself.

Robert said "I live near Syracuse, NY, and I have Aspergers Syndrome which is a form of Autism."

Kato then said "I would like to know more about it."

"Well I can materialize some books and videos on the subject in your choice of language," Robert said.

"Well thank you for doing that,"

Kato said. "You're welcome,"

Robert said. "Well now I go up to Kaorin's room with her to record what she wants to say to Sakaki,"

Robert said. Kaorin said ok to that, and proceeded to lead him to her room.


	4. Chapter 4: Kaorin's Room

**Chapter 4: Kaorin's Room**

"Wow your room is larger than I thought it would be," Robert said.

"It is large isn't it," Kaorin then replied.

"Now let's get to work," Robert said.

Robert then said to Kaorin, "What do you want to say to Sakaki?"

Kaorin then responded, "That I have had a crush on her since high school, and that I love her, and would like to be with her forever."

Robert then said, "Now let's get that down on tape."

He then hands her the cassette recorder with the tape already in it.

Robert then said, "I already cued up the tape, so you can record right away, and set the recorder's tape speed to normal time so it will play correctly in any cassette player, and don't touch the record/play speed switch on the front of the recorder."

Kaorin presses record and then says into the recorder, "That I have had a crush on you since high school, and that I love you, and would like to be with you forever."

Kaorin then pressed stop on the recorder, and then said, "I only did that in one take."

Then Robert said, "See how much easier that was with her not around."

Kaorin then responded, "yeah that was so much easier."

"So when is the date with Sakaki," Robert asked Kaorin?

"The date is this Saturday at 5:30 PM," Kaorin said.

Robert then said "I will pick both you and Sakaki up, and I will pick up Sakaki first."

"That is great," Kaorin exclaimed.

Robert then picked up the tape recorder and took out the tape and broke out the tabs and reinserted it the same way.

He then said, "I did that so you can't accidently record over it."

Robert then asked Kaorin, "What do you have planned for your date with Sakaki?"

Kaorin then said, "First we would go out to dinner, then we would do some karaoke, and then go dancing, and finally go some place romantic and reveal my feelings for her."

Robert then asked, "Could I go out with you too, as a friend of course?"

Kaorin then said, "I will have to ask Sakaki first, which I would do right now but the battery on my cell phone is dead."

Robert said, "You can use mine," and Kaorin says ok.

Robert then hands Kaorin his 1960s black rotary Western Electric Butt Set.

Kaorin then said, "Does this work as a cell phone, and where did you find it?"

Robert then replied, "It does work as a cell phone as the radio portion and the batteries of the phone are in this box, and I found the phone on a phone pole next to an abandoned farm house in Hooterville."

Kaorin then dialed Sakaki's number into the phone and when she picked up she asked, "There is a male friend who wants to go with us on our date, and he is going to pick you up and then me up, so is it ok if he goes with us?"

Kaorin then said to Robert, "Sakaki said yes to you coming along."

Robert then said, "It is good that I'm coming along as I know some places that might be romantic."

Robert also said "I have the ability to time travel and to give people immunity to past, present, and future diseases, and also keep us from exposing others to our own diseases, so we don't inadvertently take out a tribe of Native Americans or a group of Ancient Egyptians."

Kaorin said, "Cool and see you Saturday at around 5:30."

Then Kaorin and Robert said bye to each other.


	5. Chapter 5: The Date With Sakaki

**Chapter 5: The Date With Sakaki**

The three days had past from when they had arranged everything and Robert drove up to Sakaki's house in his Nissan cube and Sakaki was outside waiting for him.

Sakaki got into the backseat and then said, "Kaorin told me that you would pick me up."

Sakaki then asked, "could you turn on the radio?"

Robert then said, "AM or FM, and if you want FM the station has to be 90MHz or above and an odd number in the tenths digit, as this is a US-spec radio not a Japanese-spec one, which also means I can't receive AM in Stereo, as most newer cars and radios can't receive AM Stereo."

Sakaki then said, "Put the radio on AM 1200, as they broadcast good music."

Robert then drove to Kaorin's house, and put the car into her parent's driveway. Both Robert and Sakaki went into Kaorin's house to pick her up. Kaorin was happy to see actually Sakaki in her own house, and happier still to actually be going on a date with her.

"Are you ready to go now?"

Robert said to Sakaki and Kaorin. They both then said yes, and got into the back seat of his car and drove off. Robert then asked Kaorin where she wanted to have dinner.

Kaorin then said "I would like to have dinner at Behind the Iron Curtain."

Robert then asked, "What do they serve there?"

Kaorin then said "They serve the type of food they ate in the Eastern Bloc."

Robert then said "So I guess they don't have bananas there." "I read the menu of that restaurant online and they have things that I like to eat," Robert also said.

When they got to the restaurant, they saw that the facade on the first floor looked like the Berlin Wall. They waited a few minutes for a table, and while they were waiting they looked around at the Eastern Bloc inspired decor. When they were seated, the server asked them want they wanted to eat. Kaorin ordered the Egg Potatoes and the Leipziger (all kinds of things) (Originalrezept Sachsen) and an East German-style Soda to drink, Sakaki ordered the Botvinya and the Murături Asortate and a Soviet-style soda to drib, and Robert ordered a Grilled Cheese with Caşcaval cheese and milk to drink. When the food came Robert turned his Grilled Cheese with Caşcaval cheese into a Grilled Cheese with American on White as he had the power to do this. Kaorin and Sakaki were talking to each other about how they have been and what they like to do, along with assorted small talk between the two of them. When they got done eating they decided to order dessert, and they all ordered ice cream, Kaorin and Sakaki ordered white ice cream while Robert ordered brown ice cream. When they got done eating, Kaorin and Sakaki paid their part of the bill, while Kaorin paid Robert's bill as he was the one that got them together. They went back to the car, and when they were going back to the car they discussed were to go sing karaoke.

Kaorin then said "there is this new place that just opened up, so let's go there." Sakaki and Robert agreed with her and they got into the car and drove to the new place.

When then they went to the Karaoke place and went inside, the man behind the counter asked "how can I help you?"

Kaorin said "We would like to listen to each other, so we would like to take turns for a booth."

The man then said, "1800 Yen."

Kaorin then paid the man and entered the karaoke booth.

"I will sing first," Kaorin said, and Sakaki and Robert agreed with her.

She went up to the machine and made her song selection, and then she started singing "If I Can't Have You" by Yvonne Elliman. Robert realized why she selected the song, but did not tell anyone as he did not want to upset Kaorin. When Kaorin was done with her song, Sakaki came up and made her selection. Sakaki then started singing "Downtown" by Petula Clark, which Robert thought was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard, and it sounded as good as or maybe even better than the original. When Sakaki was done singing, Robert went up to the machine and searched for the '70s Swedish group "Friendship Train" which surprisingly he found, and he looked up the song "Country Song" under that artist, and when he found it, he selected it and began to sing. When the song was over Sakaki and Kaorin complemented his singing, and he replied that he sung along with the recordings of music.

Kaorin then asked Sakaki, "Would you like to do a duet?"

Sakaki then said yes. Kaorin then picked "Another Night" by Real McCoy, and asked Sakaki if she would sing the male vocals, to which Sakaki agreed. Then Kaorin and Sakaki got up to sing the song while Robert listened to them. Robert realized why she selected the song, and why she had Sakaki sing the male vocals, but did not tell anyone as he did not want to upset Kaorin. Then the three of them continued to sing songs solo, and Robert realized that all of Kaorin's song choices all had to relate with Kaorin's love for Sakaki, but did not tell anyone as he did not want to upset Kaorin When they got done singing they were discussing where to go dancing.

Kaorin then said "there is this nightclub that I heard is really good, so let's go there." Sakaki and Robert agreed with her and they got into the car and drove to the nightclub Kaorin mentioned.

They got to the club at 10:00 PM, and they noticed that the club just opened. The club was named WOMB, which Robert though was a strange name, until it might have been called that as it is as dark as on inside without any lights on.

Robert then said "I will pay the admission for the three of us, as I can materialize legal money from any era out of thin air."

When the three of them got inside the club, Robert said "don't drink too much if you do drink, as I don't want to make you unsick or dematerialize and rematerialize my car at my house and materialize a 1983 Subaru BRAT, and put you in the jump seats in the bed."

Kaorin and Sakaki then said, "We don't drink because we don't want to and we can think clearer sober."

Kaorin then asked Sakaki if she could dance with her and Sakaki said yes. Kaorin then saw Robert dancing all by himself and she also saw her friend Chihiro Inoue, who she talked to Thursday night about getting a date with Sakaki. Kaorin and Sakaki then went over to Chihiro and introduced Sakaki to her, and the introduced Chihiro to Robert, and asked both Chihiro and Robert if they would like to dance together, and they both said yes, and they started dancing together. Both Kaorin and Sakaki and Robert and Chihiro danced with each other for the rest of the night.

Kaorin and Chihiro asked Robert what time it was and he said "it was 4:55 AM, which means it is 5 minutes before closing time."

Robert asked Chihiro if she would like to go with him, Kaorin, and Sakaki, and she yes. He also asked Kaorin and Sakaki about it and they too said yes.

Robert then said "let's all go to someplace that I know that is romantic," and Kaorin, Sakaki, and Chihiro agreed.

Robert then turned his Nissan cube into a 1961 Land Rover Series IIA 12 Passenger Station Wagon.

"What happened to the cube and why the Land Rover?" they all said?

Robert then responded with "The cube as back at my house and the Land Rover can handle more uncivilized terrain, that would either trash the cube or make it stop running, and the place were going has uncivilized terrain."

The three of them asked Robert where this place was and he said, "The place is far away and somewhere in the 15th century, but because of my powers for time travel and teleportation we can enjoy it without taking a lot of time to get there"

The three of them asked where they were after they time traveled, and he said "That is were are where Brighton Towers are in Syracuse, NY, but were in 1491, before Europeans settled North America."

Kaorin then looked up at the sky and saw all the stars and said, "I have never seen this many stars before without a telescope."

Robert then said "There is a telescope in the back of the Land Rover if you want to use it," and Kaorin said ok.

Kaorin then said, "This starry night sky is so romantic," and then Robert said, "Don't you want to tell Sakaki something?

Kaorin then pulled out the cassette recorder and then said to Sakaki, "It is hard for me to say what I want to say to you, so my friend Robert helped me record my feelings on this tape that I'm going to playback now," and Kaorin pressed play on the tape recorder, and Kaorin's voice on the tape came up and said, "That I have had a crush on you since high school, and that I love you, and would like to be with you forever."

Sakaki then said, "I accept your confession, and I love you too," and then she French kissed Kaorin under the stars.

Sakaki then said, "Is that why you sung the songs you did and why you selected the song you did for our duet?"

Kaorin then said, "That is why I selected those songs, as I could not tell you my love, but I wanted to show you my love in some way."

Chihiro then said to Kaorin, "I love you, but you did not realize that because you were so engrossed with Sakaki."

Chihiro then added, "My parents said that being in love and dating you is ok."

Kaorin then said, "We could be lovers too, if Sakaki says yes." Kaorin then asked Sakaki, "Can Chihiro be my lover too?" Sakaki then said yes.

Sakaki then asked Kaorin "Would you like to make love with me under the stars?"

Kaorin then said yes, and they started to take off their clothes and make love.

Kaorin then said to Sakaki, "I am so glad I confessed my love to you," and Sakaki said, "So am I," and they both moaned in pleasure.

After they got finished making love, they put their clothes back on, and looked up into the sky with the telescope for a while. After they were done using the telescope, they went to sleep in the back of the Land Rover.

Robert then said to Chihiro, "We should go to sleep to so we will be fresh when we get back to your house.

Chihiro then said, "That is a good idea," and they went to sleep in the back of the Land Rover too.

They woke up in the morning and Robert said, "We should get back to our time and place now," and the rest of them agreed.

Robert then asked them "what time should we arrive back in Tokyo at?"

The others suggested that they would arrive at 5:05AM Sunday Morning, and Robert agreed with that. When they got back to Tokyo, Robert turned the '60s Land Rover back into the Nissan cube.

"Time to get back home," Robert then said.


	6. Chapter 6: The Sakaki Family

**Chapter 6: The Sakaki Family**

Robert then decided to drop Chihiro off first, as she was a guest on the date, and she also wanted to really get home. When Robert got to Chihiro's house he pulled into the driveway and she got out of the front seat, and went inside.

Robert then said, "Next stop Sakaki's house," and proceeded to drive to Sakaki's house after getting out of Chihiro's driveway.

When they went to Sakaki's house, Sakaki asked them if they wanted to come in, and both Robert and Kaorin agreed to come in.

"Hi mom, hi dad," Sakaki said to her parents as she came into the house.

Sakaki then said, "This is my friend Kaorin, and her friend Robert."

"Were going up to my room," Sakaki then said to her parents, and her parents acknowledged her.

When Sakaki's mom went up to room, and was going to ask Sakaki, Kaorin, and Robert if they wanted anything, but the sight of Sakaki and Kaorin kissing each other shocked her, and she brought the two girls downstairs. Sakaki then got into an argument with her father about her loving Kaorin.

Sakaki's father shouted at her, "Boys should love girls and girls should love boys, and that is the way it should be."

Sakaki shouted back, "What if I love girls?"

Sakaki's father then shouted, "You should try to love boys then."

Kaorin thought it was all her and Sakaki's fault, but then Sakaki's mom told her about her husband's ex-girlfriend.

She then said, "It was before he met me and he was madly in love with a girl named Hanako Kanda, she was everything to him.

She then gave her a description of her. "Her hair was silky, and her lips were like honey, and her eyes were bright enough to melt him away."

Kaorin then asked, "How did he find out that she was homosexual?"

Sakaki's mom then said, "He found out that she was homosexual when he came home and was going to propose to her, but she found her with another woman, which then broke his heart."

She then added,"That is when he started to have a grudge against all homosexuals, and I don't think he can handle his daughter being homosexual."

Kaorin then asked Sakaki's mom "how did you know all about that?"

She then responded with, "I read his journals."

Sakaki's dad then shouted at her mom, "Why don't you tell her to become straight?"

Sakaki's mom then shouted, "But why should I interfere with her love life."

Sakaki's dad then punched her mom in the face. Robert heard the ruckus, and when he saw Sakaki's dad punch her mom, he then materialize a Califone 1400 Series Turntable and hit him over the head with it and knocked him cold.

Sakaki then asked Robert, "Did you kill him?"

Robert then said no, and then said,"We have to get away from here."

They then said, "Where can we go?"

Robert then responded with, "I will figure out a way, but let's first get your mom to the hospital to get checked out"

They and Sakaki's mom went to the hospital where they said the injuries were only minor as that was a weak punch. Robert then said when they were back in the car to Sakaki and her mom, that there stuff was at Kaorin's place as Kaorin said that was ok.


	7. Chapter 7: The Escape from Sakaki's Dad

**Chapter 7: The Escape from Sakaki's Dad and a New Foe.**

They went to Kaorin's place to plan their escape from Sakaki's dad. They decided to go to Chiyo Mihama's place as it was a mansion. The next Monday, they decided to visit Sakaki, Kaorin, and Chiyo's old school, where Chiyo told them that Yomi and Osaka got teaching jobs there. When they got that there Sakaki and Kaorin held hands. The first went to Yomi's class where they saw that she was a math teacher, and they said that they would talk more after class. Then they went to Osaka's class where they saw that she was the art teacher, and they said that they would talk more after class. The five of them went to the teacher's room, and they began to talk.

Osaka then asked Kaorin and Sakaki, "Why are you two holding hands?"

Kaorin and Sakaki then responded by saying, "That we are girlfriend and girlfriend now."

Osaka then asked, "How long have you been girlfriend and girlfriend?"

They then responded by saying, "We have been girlfriend and girlfriend since Sunday morning."

They then asked Yomi and Osaka if they had a partner?

Yomi then said, "I do have a Girlfriend," and Osaka then said the same thing

Kaorin and Sakaki then asked, "Who are they?"

Yomi then said,"Tomo is my girlfriend, as I realized I had feelings for her, she accepted my feelings and she told me that she felt the same way."

Osaka then said, "Kagura is my girlfriend, as she realized that she had feelings for me, and I accepted her feelings, I also realized that I loved Kagura too."

Then Yukari and Minamo came in holding hands, and Sakaki then said to them "Are you girlfriend and girlfriend now?"

They said yes, and Minamo then said,"I realized after trying to find a perfect man and failing, that the person I loved was my best friend, and when I told her that I loved her, she then confessed that she loved me too."

Yukari then added, "We got married in 2006."

Sakaki then asked the rest of them, "Have your parents been accepting of your homosexuality?" they all said yes and asked why Sakaki asked that question.

Sakaki then responded, "I asked that question because my mother is accepting of my homosexuality, but my father is so un-accepting of my homosexuality that he hit my mother, because she accepted it and would not try to change my orientation."

Sakaki then said, "I almost forgot to introduce you to my mother, Her name is Yuu, and she is a really nice woman."

Yuu then added that she was bisexual.

Kaorin then said, "My mother is bisexual too, and my father lets her date other women even though they are married, just to make her happy."

Yuu then said, "Maybe me and your mom could go out on a date sometime Kaorin, as I plan on leaving my husband after what he did to me and how he hates Sakaki now."

Sakaki and Kaorin then asked how Tomo and Kagura were. Yomi said that Tomo was now a member of Interpol, and Osaka said that Kagura was training for swimming for the next Summer Olympics. Robert, Sakaki, Kaorin, and Yuu said goodbye to the teachers, and left the room.

Kimura was teaching his class when he saw Kaorin and Sakaki leaving the school holding hand and thought, "That is why she did not want me, because she's a lesbian."

Kimura said after everybody left the classroom, "I'm going to try to get Kaorin away from Sakaki and get her with me instead."

Robert then asked everybody, "Where do you want to go?"

Yuu then said, "I think we should go to Hanako Kanda's place, as she might help us get rid of my husband."

Robert then said, "Do you know where she lives?"

Yuu then responded, "I know where she lives as I am friends with her now, and she has been married to her girlfriend since 2006."

Robert then said, "Let's not get her involved just yet as your husband might kill her in rage, because she broke his heart, but we can visit her."


	8. Chapter 8: The ExGirlfriend

**Chapter 8: The Ex-Girlfriend.**

When the four of them got to Hanako Kanda's place, Yuu went up and rang the doorbell, and a woman came and answered the door.

She then said, "Hi, my name is Tomoko Kanda, and who are you looking for?"

Yuu then said, "I am looking for Hanako Kanda, as I am her ex-boyfriend's wife, and she might help me keep my husband from hurting of killing me, as she might be able to get him to feel better and let go of his grudge against homosexuals."

Tomoko then said, "Wait a minute, I will get her."

Then another woman came to the door and said, "My name is Hanako Kanda, and I hear that you are looking for me."

Yuu then said, "I am looking for you as you might be able to help me keep my husband from hurting of killing me, as you might be able to get him to feel better and let go of his grudge against homosexuals, but you should not do that right now as we should let him cool off first."

Hanako then said ok to that.

Yuu then asked Hanako,"Who was the woman that answered the door?"

Hanako then said, "That is my wife, and she is also the same woman that your future husband caught me with,"

Hanako then added, "We have been married since 2006."

Hanako then said to Yuu, "What do you think would make your husband feel better and let go of his grudge against homosexuals?"

Yuu then responded,"Maybe if you went on a date with him, and apologized to him, and let him be friends with you, he could possibly forgive you and not be have a grudge against homosexuals anymore."

Hanako then said to Yuu, "I might be able to do that if my wife says yes,"

Hanako then asks her wife and she says yes.

Yuu, Robert, Sakaki, and Kaorin say goodbye to Hanako and her wife, and Yuu said to Hanako, "I'll tell you when it is safe to get near my husband," and the four of them left the house. When they were getting into Robert's car, a woman and what looked to be her daughter came running up to them.


	9. Chapter 9: A New Ally

**Chapter 9: A New Ally.**

She then said, "Hi I'm Yuki Kimura and this is my daughter Akiko."

Kaorin then said, "Are you Mr. Kimura's wife?"

Yuki then said, "Yes I am, and I'm glad I found you as, I found out that my husband wants to do something bad to you and Sakaki."

Kaorin then said, "What does he want to do?"

Yuki then said, "He wants to break you two up so he can have you all to himself."

Kaorin then said, That is awful."

Yuki then said, "Me and my daughter have to come with you too as he found out about what he wants to do to you, and because of that he wants to kill me and my daughter."

Kaorin then said to Robert, "We can't fit all of us in your car," and he said, "I'll swap cars," and he then turned his Nissan cube into a 1976 Caprice Classic wagon, and he then said, "Now we can all fit," and they all proceeded to get into the car.

When they were in the car, Yuki noticed a large crack on the dashboard, and said, "Your dashboard has a large crack in it," and Robert then said, "That is not a crack that is a Mark of Excellence."

Yuu then asked him, "Why such a big car?" Robert then said, "high durability in a wagon, they do make cars that are stronger, but they only came as hardtops and convertibles."

Robert then said to Yuki and Yuu, "I wonder what your husbands are doing right now."


	10. Chapter 10: An Evil Alliance

**Chapter 10: An Evil Alliance**

Mr. Kimura saw them drive away in the Chevy wagon, and thought, "Maybe I could tell Sakaki's father about her relationship with Kaorin," and he started to drive back to the school.

When he got to the school he went around the school looking for a window to climb in. He found that the window into the headmaster's office was left open, so he climbed it, and started to look for where they kept the student address records, so he could find Sakaki's address. He found that the student address records were kept on a set of 3.5" HD floppy disks, and the disks were kept in binders organized by the first letter of the student's last name in the Latin alphabet, and that the binders were kept on a open bookshelf. He then took the "S" binder off the shelf and looked for the disk with Sakaki's last name on it. He then started up the computer that was used just for address records as it only had MS-DOS 7.10 on it, as the DOS machine was not hooked up to the network. After the computer booted, the address program was launched automatically by , He put the disk into the computer and he searched for "Sakaki", which brought up not just her address but he first name,

He then said "I did not know that Sakaki's first name was Honoka."

He then printed out Sakaki's file, and he then realized that he should look up Kaorin's address while he is at it, so he ejected the disk and put it back into the binder, and put the binder back. He then took the "A" binder off the shelf. He then looked for the disk with "Aida" on it, which he soon found, and inserted into the computer. He then searched for "Aida," and after finding her name, he also printed out her file. He then ejected the disk and put it and the binder back, and then shut down the computer from the program. He then exited the way he came and got back into his car and drove to Sakaki's house. When he got there, he saw that only her father was home. He went up to the house and rang the doorbell.

Her father came to the door, and asked what he wanted, Mr. Kimura, then said "I am in love with your daughter's girlfriend."

Her father then said, "Come right in."

Her father then said, "Hi, My name is Takashi, what's yours?"

Mr. Kimura then said, "My name is Ishii."

Takashi then said, "What is it about my daughter's girlfriend?"

Ishii then said, "I would like your daughter and her girlfriend to be broken up."

Takashi then said, "I would like the same thing except for a different reason."

Ishii then asked, "What is your reason?"

Takashi then said, "I have a grudge against all homosexuals, including my daughter, and I want her to date boys instead, which means I have to separate them."

Ishii then asked, "Would you like to form an alliance?"

Takashi then said, "Yes, as we have a common goal."


	11. Chapter 11: Wagon Midnight

**Chapter 11: Wagon Midnight**

Robert was at Chiyo's house with Sakaki, Kaorin, Yuu, Yuki, and Akiko. It was 10 Minutes before Midnight when he saw a suspicious looking car go by, and when it came by again he had is super zoom digital camera out so he could see who was in the car, and when he realized that both Mr. Kimura and Sakaki's dad was in the car, He told the others to get ready to leave immediately, an order that they did follow. They got into the wagon, and he told them to not use the third row seat. When they pulled out of Chiyo's driveway, Mr. Kimura and Sakaki's dad started to chase after them.

Robert then asked Sakaki, "What is your dad's name?"

She then said, "His name is Takashi."

Robert then asked Yuki, "What is the name of your husband?"

She then said, "His name is Ishii."

Robert then decided that it might be easier to lose them on the Shuto Expressway.

Yuki was sitting in the front seat next to her daughter, when she asked Robert, "How fast are we going?"

Robert then said, "Were going at least 160 km/h," he then added, "Are they still behind us?"

Yuki then said, "Yes they are still behind us,"

Robert then said, "Maybe we can lose them in '60s London."


	12. Chapter 12: Mod Madness

**Chapter 12: Mod Madness**

Robert then slowed down and dematerialized themselves off of the Shuto Expressway, and rematerialized them into '60s Swinging London.

Yuki then asked, "Where are we?"

Robert then said, "I think were on Carnaby Street," Robert then asked Yuu, "Are they still behind us?"

Yuu then said, "Yes, they are still behind us,"

Robert then said, "They must have gotten caught in the field," then he said, "I think I can still lose them."

They were driving around, when they realized that a white Volvo P1800S with registration number ST1 was following them around.

Robert then had Kaorin look through a pair of binoculars to see who was in the car, and Robert asked Kaorin, "Who is in the car?"

Kaorin then responded shakily, "It's them,"

Robert then said, "They must have had to beat up Simon Templar for that car," he then added, "Maybe we could lose them on the M1."

Robert then put the pedal to the metal and got the wagon up to at least 160 km/h, Robert then checked in his rearview mirror to see if they were still behind them, and they were still behind them.

Robert then said, "They're still behind us," and he then said, "Maybe we can lose them in London in 1971."


	13. Chapter 13: Gotta Get Away

**Chapter 13: Gotta Get Away**

Yuki then said, "Where are we?"

Robert then said, "Were in London in 1971," then he said, "Rats the engine is blown."

Sakaki then said, "How come the engine blew, and does that mean were screwed?"

Robert then said, "I don't know why the engine blew, but American cars of the late '60s and the '70s were poorly made and were shot after a few years," Robert then said, "We are not screwed if we can find another car."

Then Robert saw a Bahama Yellow 1969 Aston Martin DBS 6 Cylinder with registration number BS1, and he said, "That's the ticket."

Sakaki then said, "This car looks like an 8 Cylinder model."

Robert then said, "They put the 8 Cylinder model's trim and wheels on the car for the show," Robert then said, "One of you is going to have to sit on another person's lap."

Kaorin then said to Sakaki, "I would like to sit on your lap if you would like?"

Sakaki then said, "Thanks, I would like you to do that."

They then got into the car with Akiko in the front seat." When they drove off, they saw a guy who looked like Lord Brett Sinclair.

Robert then said, "His lordship is going to be pissed."

They then drove off, and thought like they had gotten away, but they then saw that white P1800S again and then it pulled up to them with the radio up loud.

Robert then said, "The song is "Out to Get You," by Diane Huntley from The Saint episode, "The Portrait of Brenda," but I don't know if the recording itself is from "The Music of ITC," or " The Saint: Original Soundtrack" box set, but that does not matter as we gotta get away."

Robert then put the car into motion by pushing the accelerator to the floor. When he got the car into second gear, he decided the chase needed proper music.

He then said, "I think I found some music for the chase."

Robert then put on, "Gotta Get Away," by Jackie Trent and Tony Hatch from The Persuaders episode, "Overture." He then said "I got this from the "The Music of ITC" CD set, though I did ripped it from the episode including the car engines and that noise Danny Wilde makes at the end."

Akiko then said to Robert, "How fast are we going, and how fast do you think it goes?"

Robert then said, "I think we are going at least 100 MPH, and the speedometer goes up to 180 MPH?"

Akiko then said to Robert, "Why aren't you using kilometers per hour like you were in the wagon?"

Robert then said, "The wagon had both miles and kilometers per hour on the speedometer, while this just has miles as this is a UK-spec car, while the wagon was American-spec."

Kaorin then said, "What are you doing, Sakaki?"

Sakaki then said, "I'm going to finger you, because I want to do it to you right now."

Kaorin then said, "Don't do it right now, because your mom and Akiko's mom will mind."

Then they said,"We won't mind if you finger her, Sakaki."

Sakaki then said, "Can I pull your pants and panties down?"

Kaorin then said, "Yes"

Sakaki then pulled Kaorin's pants and panties down and inserted her fingers into her vagina.

Kaorin then said, "That feels good, and do it harder Sakaki."

Sakaki then did it harder, and she realized that she liked doing that.

Kaorin then said, "I'm going cum soon!"

Sakaki then started licking her vagina, and she realized that she was going to cum too. Kaorin then felt so much pleasure that her legs shook. Sakaki felt so much pleasure at the same time that her legs shook too.

Kaorin and Sakaki then said, "We made a mess of the back seat area."

Robert then said "That's ok as this is not my car anyway, remember."

Sakaki then said to Kaorin, "You should sit on my lap sometime."

Robert then said to the two lovers, "Not right now as we got to find away to get away from them,"

Robert then said, "We need a decoy."

Kaorin then said, "What kind of decoy?"

Robert then said, "I was thinking about dumping a car with fakes of the five of you off a cliff."

Kaorin then said, "Do you think it will work?"

Robert then said, "It is worth a try as we don't have to dump this car off the cliff."


	14. Chapter 14: The Cliff

**Chapter 14: The Cliff**

Kaorin said, "Where are we going to go?"

Robert then said, "We are going to, Stwlan Dam, Blaenau Ffestiniog, Gwynedd, Wales, as there is a cliff there that is ideal for dumping cars off of," then he added, "They dumped a white '60s Jaguar off that cliff in The Saint episode "The Queen's Ransom"."

When they got there, Robert materialized a white UK-spec 2000 Jaguar S-Type V8, and non-animated copies of Yuu, Yuki, Akiko, Kaorin, and Sakaki.

They all asked Robert, "What are the copies for?"

Robert then said, "The copies are put in the car, and the car while running is pushed off the cliff."

Kaorin then asked, "How are you going to get it off the cliff?"

Robert then said, 'By cruise control and a jack under the rear end."

Sakaki then asked, "How will that work?"

Robert then explained, "First you put a jack under the rear end and jack it up, then you start the car and set the cruise control, then you get out of the car and either drop the jack or knock it out, then the car will go off the cliff, as nobody will be steering the car."

Robert then put the copies in the car. He put Yuki in the driver's seat, Akiko in the passenger's seat, Yuu in the back seat behind the passenger seat, Kaorin in the center of the back seat, and Sakaki behind the driver's seat. Then he jacked up the car and started it. He then set the cruise control for 50 MPH. He then hooked the jack to the back of the Aston. They got in the car and everybody stayed down.

Kaorin said from under Sakaki, "I like being here right now."

Sakaki then said, feeling turned on from Kaorin being under her, "I like that you are happy too."

Robert then said, "I think they're coming."

Robert then yanked out the jack from under the Jag with the Aston, and they saw it go over the cliff.

Robert then said, "I had a friend filming that as I wanted to know how the new S-Types go off cliffs."

Takashi and Ishii were in the P1800S when they saw the Jaguar go off as cliff.

Ishii then said, "I think my daughter was in that car."

Takashi then said, "I think my wife was in that car."

Robert, then drove away from the area and removed the jack and chain and put them in the trunk of the Aston. Takashi and Ishii drove down to the bottom of the cliff to see who was in the car. When they got to the car they saw it was all smashed up, and they went over to the car. When they got to the car they noticed that there was blood everywhere and they thought their families were dead, but upon closer inspection, they saw that they were not alive to begin with and that they were basically very realistic mannequins.

Ishii then said, "They are not going to get rid of us that easily."

They drove off to continue looking for them.

Sakaki then said, "What about the wreck at the bottom of the cliff as it doesn't belong in this time?"

Robert then said, "I will have some friends pick it up," and he added, "They also pick upped the wagon after the engine blew."

Sakaki then said, "What will happen to them, and there car they left in the past?"

Robert then said, "They and their stuff will go back into the present time, while the P1800S will be parked somewhere back where it came from." Robert then said, "Let's visit my place, and I will let you stay there for a while."

They all agreed to go to his place but Sakaki had a question.

"What are you going to with the Aston Martin," Sakaki said?

Robert then said, "I'm going wash and clean the interior so it is clean and free of you and Kaorin's juices, from that moment in the backseat, then fill up the tank and check the fluids, and I'm going to park it where I found it."

After Robert got done with what he needed to do with the car, they went back to the present day and to his place.


	15. Chapter 15: Robert's Place

**Chapter 15: Robert's Place**

When they got to Robert's place, they saw the Nissan cube that he had been driving before the Chevy wagon.

Robert then said to Sakaki and Kaorin, "This is the same car that I took you on your date in."

Sakaki then said, "Yes it is."

Robert then asked them, "Would you like to go up to my room?"

They all said yes and went up to his room. They all then saw how big his room was.

Robert then asked, "What would you like to do?"

Kaorin then said, "I would like to listen to music."

Robert then said, "I have the latest albums from "Lovers of the TSA," and "Terrorist Success Affirmative." Robert then said, "The Lovers of the TSA albums has a few of their latest hits, including, "Cum on Feel the Boyz," and "Pat me Down, I'm Homo and Single," while the Terrorist Success Affirmative album has a few of their latest hits, including, "I'd Rather Fly by Comet 1," and "They're Just a Bunch of Thugs, Perverts, and Child Molesters."

Sakaki then said, "Those sound like good albums that fit with the times."

Robert then pulled out one of the albums from its sleeve and put it on the turntable, put the tone arm on the record, and started it up. They then said how good the sound quality is.

Robert then said, "With a good record, turntable, and if needed, a preamp, records can sound better than CD's."

Robert then asked them, "Would you like to spend the night?"

Everybody but Kaorin said yes.

Kaorin then said, "I have to check with my parents first."

Robert then said, "That's ok."

Kaorin then said, "Can I use your cell phone again?"

Robert then said yes, and handed her the cell phone she used to call Sakaki with.

Kaorin then smiled, and said, "My parents said it was ok to stay the night, and I also asked if Sakaki's mom could go out on a date with her and she said yes."

The others then said that is a big cell phone.

Robert then said, "That was just the terminal, the cell phone itself is inside this box."

Sakaki then said, "Why such a big phone?"

Robert then said, "So you don't need to either file your finger nails to a point or use chopsticks to dial it."

Robert then said to Sakaki and Kaorin, "Your moms look a lot like you."

They then said to Robert, "Thanks."

When they went to bed that night, Robert slept in his bed while the others slept on the floor in his room, except for Kaorin, who was on top of Sakaki, with her head in Sakaki's breasts.

Kaorin then said, "Your breasts are so soft without a bra on."

Sakaki then said, "Thank you for the compliment, and I am so happy that you are using my breasts as a pillow."

Yuu then said to Yuki, "Are you going to break up with your husband?"

Yuki then said, "Yes, and why do you ask that?"

Yuu then said, "I love you."

Yuki then said, "Well I have something to tell you, I have loved you ever since we first met in front of that house."

Yuu then said, "I have loved you since then too."

Yuki then got on top of Yuu and they started French kissing and when they got done with that, Yuki went to bed on top of Yuu.

Yuki then said, "Your breasts are so soft without a bra on."

Yuu then said, "Thank you for the compliment, and I am so happy that you are using my breasts as a pillow."

Then everybody fell fast asleep, as they were looking forward to tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16: A Transpacific Flight

**Chapter 16: A Transpacific Flight to Possible Happiness**

Ishii and Takashi said, "Where are we?"

Ishii then said, "I think were at my house."

They then realized that they were no longer in '70s Britain, but back in present day Tokyo.

Takashi then said to Ishii, 'Do you have Kaorin's address?"

Ishii then said, "I do have her address, but why do you ask?"

Takashi then said, "I could go to Kaorin's house and ask her parents where she is."

Ishii then said, "That is a good idea."

Takashi then went outside and got into the car, and drove off. When Takashi got to Kaorin's house, he pulled into the driveway and went up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Sakura then came to the door and said, "Hello, and what is your name?"

Takashi then said, "I'm Takashi Sakaki."

Sakura then said, "Are you my daughter's girlfriend's dad?"

Takashi then said, "Yes I am, and I am looking for your daughter."

Sakura then said, "Why are you looking for my daughter?"

Takashi then said, "I want to give your daughter something personal."

Sakura then said, "She is near Syracuse NY."

Takashi then said, "ok," and left.

Takashi then went back home.

Takashi told Ishii, "She and her girlfriend are near Syracuse NY."

Ishii then asked, "How are we going to get there?"

Takashi then said, "I got some plane tickets, and a rental car reservation on the way home from Kaorin's house," he then added, "The flight is going to leave at 2:00PM, so we got to hurry and get to the airport."

Takashi and Ishii got packed for the trip and drove to the airport like Yukari, but because of Ishii's driving they got to the airport on time.

On the flight, Takashi said to Ishii, "By the day after tomorrow, we might both be happy, me with my daughter not having a girlfriend, and you with having my daughter's girlfriend as your own."

Ishii then responded, "That does sound good."


	17. Chapter 17: Shopping and Air

**Chapter 17: A Shopping Mall and an Airport**

Robert said, "Wake up it is 7:30AM."

They all got up and realized it was a beautiful morning.

Akiko then saw that her mom was on top of Sakaki's mom, and Akikio said, "What are you doing?"

Yuki then said, "Me and Sakaki's mom love each other now."

Akiko then said, "So you love each other in the same kind of way that Sakaki and Kaorin love each other?"

Yuki then said "Yes and how do you know that?"

Akiko then said, "I asked Sakaki and Kaorin about their love."

Robert then asked Sakaki, "What is your first name?"

Sakaki then said, "My first name is Honoka, but you can still call me Sakaki."

Kaorin then said to Sakaki, "If either of us has to change our last name if we get married, I would change my last name, as I would still like to call you Sakaki."

Sakaki then said, "If you do that, can I call you Sakaki too?"

Kaorin then said, "Yes."

Sakaki then said, "What could we do today?"

Robert said we could go to the mall on the north side of Syracuse today.

Sakaki then said, "What is the name of the mall?"

Robert then said, "It is the Carousel Mall."

Sakaki then said, "How can we get there as your car can't fit all of us?"

Robert then said, "Look out the back window."

In the driveway was a black and white 1974 Dodge Monaco.

Sakaki then said, "It looks like an old police car."

Robert then said, "It was."

They then all got into the car, and drove to the mall.

When they got to the mall they saw a white Chevy Impala with a couple of familiar looking guys inside.

Sakaki then said, "How did then find us?"

Robert then said, "I don't know," he then added, "That looks like a rental car, so they must have flew here."

Kaorin then said, "It looks like they saw us," and she added, "How are you going to get away from them?"

Robert then said, "Maybe we could lose them in the mall."

Kaorin then said, "But we would have to get out of the car, and they could get us then."

Robert then said, "We would not have to get out of the car as the mall has a big empty expansion that we could drive in."

Kaorin then said, "Let's do it."

Robert then drove through the main entrance of the expansion, and the other car followed.

Kaorin then said, "This is like a movie."

Robert then said, "They did do this in a movie once."

They drove around the unoccupied section for ten to twenty minutes when they went through a wall.

Robert then said, "Woops, it looks like I drove into the occupied part of the mall."

They then drove back into the unoccupied section, but not before the other car's radiator blew after hitting a post.

Robert then said, "They're not getting their deposit back," he then added, "Maybe we should get to the airport and fly a plane out of here."

Kaorin then said, "Where could we fly?"

Robert then said, "We could fly to JFK in New York City."

They then agreed that was a good idea, and drove to the airport.

When they got to the airport Robert materialized a plane for them.

Kaorin then asked, "What kind of plane is it?"

Robert then said, "It is a 1951 de Havilland Comet 1," Robert then added, "Don't worry, it's safe."

They then got onto the plane and Robert flew it to New York City's JFK airport.

Robert then asked Yuki, "What is your last name?"

Yuki then said, "It is Kimura."

Robert then said to Kaorin, Sakaki, Yuki, and Yuu, "You could get married in Canada, as Same-Sex marriage has been legal there since 2006," he then added, "That is where Hanako, Tomoko, Yukari, and Minamo got married."

Sakaki then asked, "Why didn't you go back in time to make my father not hate homosexuals, and make Kimura not attracted to Kaorin?"

Robert then said, "It would be too hard to reeducate someone and that may introduce its own set of problems," he then added, "For example Kimura may be attracted to you and you may not be born as your father might have shied away from all relationships, after the experience with Hanako."

Robert then said, "Where coming into land now."

They had gotten off the plane, when they saw two men with big guns going after them.


	18. Chapter 18: The Final Showdown

**Chapter 18: The Final Showdown at the Airport**

The two men turned out to be Takashi and Ishii.

They then said, "Got you at last."

They then tried to fire their guns, but they jammed.

They then said, "I shouldn't have gotten the cheap copies."

Robert then said, "Hah you can't shoot us now."

They then ran to the airport security checkpoint, with Takashi and Ishii following them while getting their guns unjammed.

Takashi and Ishii, then fired their guns, but missed them.

Sakaki then said, "You didn't hit anyone."

Robert then said, "But they did hit the body scan machines."

They saw that the Airport Police came, and had arrested Takashi and Ishii.

Robert then said to their leader, "You must have heard the shots."

The leader then said, "We did."

The others then said, "They have been going after us since last Sunday, and they followed us from Japan."

The leader then said, "INTERPOL may have to get involved."


	19. Chapter 19: The Aftermath

**Chapter 19: The Aftermath**

When Takashi and Ishii were arrested, Yuu asked Robert if she could use his cell phone.

Robert then asked, "Why do you want to use my cell phone?"

Yuu then said, "I think it is a good time to call Hanako, as he is now under control."

Yuu then dialed the phone, and waited until somebody picked up the phone.

Hanako picked up the phone and said, "Hello, and who is this?"

Yuu then said, "It is me, Yuu," and she then added, "I think it is safe for you to get in touch with him now as he has been arrested, along with an accomplice."

Hanako then said, "Where are they holding him?"

Yuu then asked, "They are holding him at JFK in New York City."

Hanako then said, "That is a long ways away."

Yuu then said, "My daughter's girlfriend's friend will pick you up and fly you here."

Hanako then said, "Ok."

Hanako then arrived in New York City, and visited Takashi in jail.

Hanako then talked to Takashi.

She then said, "I am Hanako Kanda, your ex-girlfriend," she then added, "I am here to apologize for breaking your heart, and to help you let go of your grudge against homosexuals."

Takashi then said, "I forgive you and I will let you help me let go of my grudge against homosexuals," he then added, "What does my wife think about me?"

Hanako then said, "Your wife left you for another woman, because you hurt her, but my wife will let me date you."

Takashi then said, "Even though my wife left me, I am happy because I can date you again," he then added, "Who is your wife?"

Hanako then said, "My wife is the woman you caught me with when you came home," she then added, "Were a really happy couple."

Hanako then said, "I have to go now," and she then said "bye Takashi."

Takashi then said, "bye Hanako."

The trials for both Takashi and Ishii were held on Tuesday, three days after they were arrested.

The judge presiding over Takashi's trial had looked over all of the evidence that was available and the testimony of Robert, Kaorin, Sakaki, Yuu, Yuki, and Akiko, and that Hanako had told the judge that she was going to help him let go of his grudge against homosexuals. He then decided to sentence him to a year and a day of living with Hanako, as even though they had guns, nobody got hurt, and that the treatment he would get from her would be better than any prison sentence.

The judge presiding over Ishii's trial, had looked over all of the evidence that was available, including pictures of high school girls and documents relating to high school girl from both his house and computer, and the testimony of Kaorin, Sakaki, Yuu, Yuki, Akiko, and Robert, along with testimony from more than a few of his former students. With the information the judge had been presented, he decided to order Ishii to get help to get rid of obsession with high school girls, as that would keep him from doing it again.

Kaorin then said to Sakaki, "Now that's over, what do you want to do now?"

Sakaki then said, "I want to marry you."


	20. Chapter 20: Wedding Plans

**Chapter 20: Wedding Plans**

Kaorin and Sakaki had moved into Sakaki's house temporally, as Sakaki's mom had let them stay with her for now.

Kaorin then said, "The first thing we should decide on, what should we wear at our wedding?"

Sakaki then said, "You should wear a tux, while I will wear a wedding dress, as you would look hot in a tux."

Kaorin then said, "I'm ok with that."

Kaorin then said, "Where should we get married?"

Sakaki then said, "Our choices are limited to places in Canada, and maybe the Canadian Embassy in Tokyo, if they will let us have our wedding there"

Kaorin then said, "Let's get married at the CN Tower in Toronto, and have the reception in the restaurant."

Sakaki then said, "I'm ok with that."

Yuu and Robert then entered the room.

Yuu then said, "How are the plans for the wedding going?"

Kaorin and Sakaki said, "They're going good."

Sakaki then said, "What should we do about the limo?"

Kaorin then said, "Maybe Robert could materialize one."

Robert then said, "I would be willing to materialize one," he then added, "What kind of limo do you want?"

Sakaki then said, "We would like an old-style limo."

Robert then said, "I can materialize a 1964 Chrysler Imperial Ghia Limo."

Sakaki then said, "That's ok."

Kaorin then said, "When would you like to have the wedding?"

Sakaki then said, "How about March 25th?"

Kaorin then said, "That is great that were having a spring wedding."

Sakaki then said, "How with our guests get to our wedding?"

Kaorin then said, "Robert can fly them there in a plane, if he wants to."

Robert then said, "I would like to fly them there, as long as I can be Kaorin's Best Man."

Kaorin then said to Robert, "You can be my Best Man."

Sakaki then said to Kaorin, "Can Chihiro be my Maid of Honor?"

Kaorin then said, "Yes, Chihiro be your Maid of Honor."

Sakaki then said, "Are the wedding plans final?"

Kaorin then said, "Yes they're final."


	21. Chapter 21: Robert and Maya

**Chapter 21: More About Robert and Getting Yuu and Maya Together**

Robert then said to Kaorin, Sakaki, and Yuu, "Aspergers Syndrome is not a form of Autism, but a completely different thing now."

Kaorin then said, "Ok."

Sakaki then said, "I wish Maya could live with us but my mom is allergic to cats."

Robert then said, "I could make her not allergic to animals."

Sakaki then said, "How can you do that?"

Robert then said, "I have the powers to do that."

Robert then said to Yuu, "Would you like to not be allergic to animals anymore?"

Yuu then said, "Yes."

Robert then said, "To show you that it works, me and Sakaki will get Maya from Chiyo's house."

Robert then said to Sakaki, "When do you want to get Maya?"

Sakaki then said, "Let's get Maya now."

They then went to Chiyo's house to pick up Maya.

Robert then said, "Maya is a big cat."

Sakaki then said, "He is an Iriomote cat."

Robert then said, "So he was a wild animal," Robert then asked, "Can I pet him?"

Sakaki then said, "You can pet him."

Robert then petted him.

Robert then said, "I think he likes me."

Sakaki then said, "He does like you, as you are nice to him."

Robert then said, "Let's bring him to your house."

They then drove back to Sakaki's house. Sakaki then gave her mom Maya, and he mom did not have any problems with her allergies.

Sakaki then said, "It looks like he likes you and your not allergic to him either."

Yuu then said, "Thanks Robert for making me not allergic to animals."

Robert then said"Thank you and I am a vegetarian, and have been that was since I was five years old."

Sakaki then said, "Why did you become a vegetarian?"

Robert then said, "I because a vegetarian after I found out where meat came from, and I wanted to have no part of it."

Sakaki then said, "You're so sweet to care about animals."

Sakaki then hugged Robert.

Sakaki then said to Kaorin, "Don't worry, I still love you and we're still going to get married."

Kaorin then said, "I am so glad that we're really going to get married."

Robert then said, "Do you want to have some fun?"

Kaorin then said, "What kind of fun?"

Robert then said, "Demolition derby fun."

Kaorin then said, "Where could we do that?"

Robert then said, "I know of a junkyard that has a place for that."


	22. Chapter 22: The Junkyard

**Chapter 22: The Junkyard**

Robert said as they got out of the car, "He we are."

Kaorin then said, "This place is huge."

Robert then said, "Yes it is."

Robert then said, "I invited Tomo and Yukari too."

Kaorin then said, "You must be nuts."

Robert then said, "I'm going to give Yukari a '60 Corvair, and Tomo a '59 Cadillac, as the Corvair does not steer well and the Cadillac loses steering at low speeds."

Robert then said, "I materialized most of the cars here, including the cars were going to derby."

Kaorin then asked as she looked at a '70s Station wagon, "Is that the wagon the engine blew on?"

Robert then said, "Yes it is and the car next to it is the Jaguar we dumped off that cliff."

Sakaki then asked, "Is that the same Aston Martin that we were in when we were in 1971?"

Robert then said, "No it isn't," he then added, "I had to take the back seat and carpet out of that car and put it into the one we borrowed as I could not get the stains of you and Kaorin's juices out."

Sakaki then asked, "What cars are we going to use?"

Robert then said, "Were going to use '55, '56, and '57 Chevy Sedans, and a '57 Ford Sedan."

Tomo and Yukari arrived, and heard what Robert said.

Tomo then asked Robert, "What cars are we going to use?"

Robert then said, "You're going to use the '59 Cadillac, and Yukari will use the '60 Corvair," Robert then added, "I was going to have you use a '68 Oldsmoble Delmont 88, but that was too rusty."

Robert then said to Kaorin, Sakaki, and Yuu, "I will take the Ford, and you will choose who has which Chevy."

Sakaki took the '57, while Kaorin took the '56, while Yuu took the '55.

They all then drove to the derby ring and parked rear end to rear end, and when Robert gave the signal, they all started.

Yukari said after her car was hit by Sakaki's car, "That is why he gave me this car, as I have been taken out already."

Tomo then made at turn at low speed, when the steering arms broke.

Tomo then said, "I have no steering anymore."

The rest of them continued to derby the cars until the '57 Ford was the only one running.

Tomo then said, "You knew those cars would break easily."

Robert then said, "I knew you and Yukari would drive recklessly so I gave you the weakest cars of the lot."

Robert then said to Tomo and Yukari, "There are two '64 Chrysler Imperial 4 door hardtops that you can derby and I will get them for you."

They then said ok, and Robert got them the Imperials. The rest of them watched as Tomo and Yukari derbied the Imperials.

When they got done with the derbies, Robert asked them, "Do you want to flip the Bird?"

They then said, "Why would we want to make obscene gestures?"

Robert then said, "I mean flip 'bird cars."

Robert then showed them a white 1994 Pontiac Sunbird Sedan, a white 1982 Pontiac Firebird, and a white 1997 Ford Thunderbird, all with full roll cages. They decided to take turns flipping all of them.

Robert then said, "Do you want to get back home now?"

They all said yes, and Tomo and Yukari went back to their own houses.


	23. Chapter 23: Who to Invite

**Chapter 23: Who to Invite**

When they got back to Sakaki's house, Kaorin and Sakaki decided to choose who is invited to the wedding.

Sakaki then said, "I think we should invite, Tomo, Yomi, Osaka, Kagura, Chiyo, Yukari, and Minamo to the wedding along with my mom, and maybe my dad, his ex girlfriend, and her wife, if they can make it," Sakaki then added, "I think I will invite Yuki and Akiko too."

Kaorin then said, "I will invite my mom and dad to the wedding, along with a few of my friends."

Yuu then said with the phone in her hands, "It's for you Sakaki."

Sakaki then said, "Who is it from?"

Yuu then said, "It is your dad, he wants to apologize and accept your homosexuality and he wants to know if you are going to invite you to your wedding."

Yuu then handed the phone to Sakaki.

Sakaki then said, "Hi dad."

Takashi then said, "I'm really sorry for what did to you and I accept your homosexuality now as now I know that homosexuals are not bad people, and I'm going to live with Hanako and her wife now, and I don't mind if my wife has Yuki as a girlfriend, and dates your girlfriends mom, as I now understand that she is bisexual," he then said, "And another thing, will you invite me my girlfriend, and her wife to the wedding?"

Sakaki then said to her father, "Yes, you and your ex girlfriend and her wife are invited to the wedding."

Takashi then said, "Thank you." he then added, "I want to talk to your mom now."

Sakaki then handed the phone to her mom.

Yuu then said, "I am here

Takashi then said, "I'm ok with you breaking up with me if you really want to, as Hanako wants to marry me if bisexual marriages are allowed."

Yuu then asked, "What is a bisexual marriage?"

Takashi then said, "A bisexual marriage is where a person has one husband and has one wife at the same time."

Yuu then said, "I don't break up with you, but I will allow you to act like husband and wife with Hanako, as long as you let me act like wife and wife with Yuki, and can marry her if bisexual marriages are allowed."

Takashi then said, "That's ok with both me and Hanako."

Yuu then said goodbye to her husband, and he said bye back.


	24. Chapter 24: More Talks With Friends

**Chapter 24: More Talks With Friends**

Sakaki then said to Kaorin, "I invited over Tomo, Yomi, Osaka, Kagura, Chiyo, Yukari, Minamo, and Chihiro over for a chat."

Kaorin then said, "Cool."

They then soon arrived and settled into Sakaki's living room.

Sakaki then asked everybody, "How have you all been?"

They all responded with, "Great."

Sakaki then said, "I have news for everybody."

They then said, "What is it?"

Sakaki then said, "Me and Kaorin are getting married."

Everyone then said, "That is good news."

Sakaki then asked Minamo, "Why did you choose Yukari to be your wife, when you could have chosen someone else or maybe a guy instead?"

Minamo then said, "I really felt a connection with her, and I help support her, both physically when she's drunk, and emotionally, and plus we felt a connection with each other."

Sakaki then asked Minamo, "When did you realize that Yukari was the person you loved?"

Minamo then said, "I realized that shortly after your graduation, that a woman could love another woman," she then added, "I realized that when I saw Kaorin with her arm between your arm and your body when Tomo was taking a picture of the two of you," she then added, "I then invited Yukari over to talk, and that is when I told her that I loved her, and I was kind of surprised that she loved me too."

Sakaki then said, "You saw us when Tomo took that picture, and that is what I felt."

Minamo then said, "Yes I did."

Tomo then said to Kaorin, "Here is that picture I promised you."

Kaorin then said, "Thank you Tomo."

Yomi then said, "I am still fat, but Tomo doesn't care that I am."

Robert then said, "You are not fat, Yomi."

Yomi then said, "Thanks for telling me that, as that makes me feel better."

Kagura then said, "I really like Osaka as she loves me, but she does not want a lot of sex," she then added, "I don't want a lot of sex as it distracts me from my training."

Sakaki then said, "How has been your training for the Olympics?"

Kagura then said, "It has been going good," she then added, "I am one of the fastest swimmers in my class."

Sakaki then said, "Good, and how has your job been Tomo?"

Tomo then said, "My job has been good," she then added, "I am working on a big case right now."

Yomi then said, "Tomo is really good in bed."

Tomo then said, "Last night we had the most amazing sex we have ever had, as we both had such a strong feeling of pleasure."

Chihiro then said, "Me and Kaorin are lovers too and Sakaki is ok with that," she then added, "I think you should send a copy of your wedding video to Ishii, to see how he reacts."

Kaorin then said, "That is a good idea."

Chiyo then said, "I wish I had a lover."

Kaorin then said, "You will get one someday," and she added, "What do you do?"

Chiyo then said, "I am the president of my father's conglomerate, and one of the products were developing is same-sex reproduction, which means same-sex couples can have their own kids, and lesbian couples don't need a surrogate."

Osaka then asked, "Is your father a large yellow cat that can fly?

Chiyo then said, "Yes he is, and he is also the company mascot."

Osaka then said, "He has talked to me at school, she then added, "and when he gets angry does he change color?"

Chiyo then said, "Yes he does change color when he's angry."

Osaka then asked, "What is your mother?'

Chiyo then said, "She is a normal person, who looks kind of like both you and Kaorin."

Kaorin then asked, "Are me and Sakaki the reason you are developing same-sex reproduction?"

Chiyo then said,"That is one of the reasons, as I saw that you wanted Sakaki as a girlfriend."

Sakaki then said, "I have to go pee."

Kaorin then asked, "Can you do it in a bucket?"

Sakaki then asked, "Why?"

Kaorin then said, "So I can drink it."

Sakaki then said, "Ok," she then added, "Where can I find a bucket?"

Kaorin then said, "There is one in the closet."

Sakaki then went to get the bucket and then came back.

Kaorin then said, "I thought you were going to the bathroom."

Sakaki then said, "I wanted to do it in front of you as I think you would like that."

Kaorin then said, "Yes I would like that."

Then Kaorin turned to look at Sakaki. Sakaki then pulled her pants down, and then pulled her kitty panties down. She then put the bucket under her and started to urinate in it. She had to really pee, so it took her a long time to finish, and when she got done there was a lot of urine in the bucket.

Sakaki then said to Kaorin, "Here it is."

Kaorin then took the bucket and put it up to her lips. She then started to drink the urine. When she was drinking the urine she felt juices come out between her legs. Then she felt someone tugging at her skirt. She then saw that Sakaki was licking her clit, and then she had the biggest orgasm she has ever had, as Sakaki was licking her clit, and she was drinking her urine.

Sakaki then asked, "Could I drink your urine and eat your shit sometime?"

Kaorin then said, "Certainly, and I would like to eat your shit sometime too."

Sakaki and Kaorin then went back to the table and continued talking. They then brought up the subject of when the other couples were going to get married.

Kagura then said, "We're going to get married after you get married"

Yomi then said, "Same here."

Kaorin then said, "That is so sweet of you to do that."

Kagura then said, "I think the first episode of the new season of "Gong Idol Japan" is going to be on soon."

She then turned on the TV and tuned it to the station "Gong Idol Japan" was on.

The TV host then said, "I am Koji Aya, the host of "Gong Idol Japan"."

The TV host then announced the judges of, "Gong Idol Japan."

"The judges are, Waldorf and Slatler, the blind German music sensation, Stefan Wunder, Hoko Nogawa, and Rie Asakawa."

The host then said, "All of the judges, except Waldorf and Slatler, can hit the gong to get the performance to stop if it is especially bad."

The host then said, "Here is our first contestant, Chieko Kuwashima, from Tokyo."

She then started to sing her song, which they thought was supposed to be "Georgy Girl," by The Seekers, but they couldn't tell.

Yomi then said, "She sings worse than me."

Robert then said, "She doesn't sing so bad, that it's so bad that it's good."

She was then gonged by Rie Asakawa.

Waldorf and Slatler then said, "I've heard Milli Vanilli sing better than this."

They then continued watching the show, and saw two more people get gonged off.

The host then said, "Next episode, we will continue whittling down the contestants for the semifinal."

Kagura then turned the TV off, and went back to the table.

Robert then said to Yomi, "I could help you sing better."

Yomi then said, "Thank you for being willing to help me sing better."

Kaorin then said, "I have to pee now Sakaki, so get the bucket."

Sakaki then got the bucket, and she turned to look at Kaorin. Kaorin then pulled her skirt down, and then pulled her panties down. She then put the bucket under her and started to urinate in it. She had to really pee, because she drank all of Sakaki's urine, so it took her a long time to finish, and when she got done there was a lot of urine in the bucket.

Kaorin then said to Sakaki, "Here it is."

Sakaki then took the bucket and put it up to her lips. She then started to drink the urine. When she was drinking the urine she felt juices come out between her legs. Then she felt someone tugging at her pants. She then saw that Kaorin was licking her clit, and then she had the biggest orgasm she has ever had, as Kaorin was licking her clit, and she was drinking her urine.

Sakaki then said, "Did you like licking me?"

Kaorin then said, "I liked licking you and I liked you licking me."

The other women then said, "I think we should go now, just in case you decide to get more intimate."

Chiyo then said, "You all can have an orgy at my summer house sometime, if you would like?"

Kaorin then said, "Would it be ok if me, Sakaki, and Chihiro, did it in the same room with the others, but just the three of us, unless we want to do it with the other?"

Chiyo then said to Kaorin, "That is ok."

The other then said to Chiyo, "It is ok if we have an orgy at your summer house sometime."

The others, except Chihiro and Robert, then said good bye.

Kaorin then told Chihiro and Robert, "We're going to have a sleepover."

Chihiro and Robert then said, "Cool."


	25. Chapter 25: The Sleepover

**Chapter 25: The Sleepover**

Kaorin, Sakaki, Chihiro, and Robert then went to Kaorin and Sakaki's room.

Kaorin then said, "Robert, you sleep on the floor, Chihiro, you will sleep next to me in bed, and Sakaki, you will sleep on top of me in bed."

Kaorin then said to Robert, "You will get changed into your pajamas in our bathroom, while the rest of us will change in front of each other."

They all then agreed with what Kaorin said, and Robert went to their bathroom. When they all got done changing, they all got into their sleeping positions.

Kaorin then said to Sakaki, "I like you sleeping on top of me, and I would like to have sex with your right now."

Sakaki then said, "I like sleeping with you under me, and I would like to have sex with your right now too."

They then began pulling off each other's pajama bottoms, and unbuttoned each other's pajama tops.

Chihiro then asked, "What are you doing, Kaorin?"

Kaorin then replied, "Me and Sakaki are having sex."

Chihiro then asked, "Could I have sex with you two together?"

Kaorin then said, "If Sakaki says it's ok."

Sakaki then said, "It is ok for you to have sex with us."

Chihiro then proceeded to remove her pajamas, and get closer to Kaorin and Sakaki. She then put her fingers in Kaorin's vagina.

Kaorin then said, "This feels so good."

Chihiro then asked, "Will you do that to me, Kaorin?"

Kaorin then said, "Yes, I will do that to you, as long as you lick Sakaki's clit at the same time."

Chihiro then said, "Yes I will do that."

Chihiro then put her mouth to Sakaki's clit, and started to lick, while Kaorin put her fingers in her vagina.

Sakaki then said, "That feels so good, and I feel like I'm going to cum soon!"

The other two then said, "We both feel like we're going to cum soon!"

Sakaki then put her fingers in Kaorin's vagina, and started to finger her. Then the three of them had an orgasm at the same time.

Chihiro then said, "That was fun."

The rest of them then agreed and decided to go to sleep now without putting their pajamas back on. Robert had slept through the whole thing.

In the morning when they all woke up, Robert noticed that the girls were naked.

Robert then said, "What is going on?"

Kaorin then said, "Me, Sakaki, and Chihiro had sex with each other last night," she then added, "Why do you ask?"

Robert then said, "I remember that you went to bed last night with pajamas on, but when I wake up you are all naked."

Kaorin then said, "You can see us get dressed and undressed now as you have seen us naked before."

Robert then asked, "Ok," he then added, "Can I get dressed and undressed in front of you as I know that you're a group and I wouldn't do anything to you?"

Kaorin then said, "You can do that, as even though we're lesbians, we are interested in male anatomy, but we won't touch you unless you want us too."

Robert then said, "You can touch me but only if I want you to, but I don't want you to touch me right now."

They all then got dressed in front of each other.

Yuu then said, "There is someone special here to see you."


	26. Chapter 26: Sakaki's Lost Twin

**Chapter 26: Sakaki's Lost Twin**

Sakaki then asked, "Who is it?"

Yuu then said, "It's your lost twin, Kaida."

Kaorin then said, "Sakaki has a twin," she then wondered, "Do you think she is a lesbian, and will let her have sex with both her and her sister?"

Sakaki then opened the door to her room, and standing there, was a girl that looked like her, but she looked kind of goth and punk at the same time.

The girl then said, "My name is Kaida Sakaki," she then added, "What is your name?"

Sakaki then said, "My name is Honoka Sakaki."

Kaida then asked, "Who are the other three people in here?"

Sakaki then said, "Here is my girlfriend Kaorin, her other girlfriend Chihiro, and her American friend Robert."

Kaida then said, "So you're a lesbian too?"

Sakaki then said, "Yes I am."

Kaida then asked, "Could I be Kaorin's girlfriend too?"

Sakaki then said, "If she wants too."

Kaorin then said, "You can also be my girlfriend!"

Kaorin then asked Kaida and Honoka, "Could the three of us have threesomes some time?"

Kaida and Honoka then said, "You can have threesomes with the two of us."

Kaorin then said, "Cool!," she then added, "Would you like to have one right now?"

Kaida and Honoka then said, "Yes, but only if Robert and Chihiro are here to record it on video."

Kaorin then said, "Ok!"

Robert then materialized two pro-grade digital movie cameras.

Kaida then said, "How did he do that?"

Sakaki then said, "I will explain that to you later."

Robert and Chihiro started to film the threesome. The threesome then started to remove their clothing.

Kaorin then said, "Are you ready to get really intimate, Sakaki and Kaida?"

Sakaki and Kaida then said, "Yes we are."

Kaorin then asked, "Sakaki, will you finger my vagina?"

Sakaki then started to finger her vagina.

Kaorin then asked, "Kaida, will you finger my lick my asshole?"

Kaida then put her face to Kaorin's butthole and started to lick it.

Kaorin then said, "That feels good, and can you switch places now?"

Sakaki and Kaida then switched places, so that Sakaki was now licking her butthole, and Kaida was now fingering her vagina.

Kaorin then said to Sakaki and Kaida, "I want to scissor with you Sakaki, and lick you clit Kaida."

Sakaki then got into a scissor position with Kaorin and Kaida got a queening stool and sat on it on top of Kaorin's face and they started to have sex. They all then felt an orgasm, and they started moaning. Chihiro then felt a wet spot on her skirt.

Chihiro then said, "This really turns me on."

Robert then said, "Since were video recording it, you can watch it again and again."

Kaorin then said, "Me, Sakaki, and Kaida are going to take a bath now, so does anybody else want to join me either to record us or take a bath with us?"

Chihiro then said, "I will take a bath with you."

Robert then said, "I will video record you taking a bath."

They then went to the bathroom, Robert started recording them, and Chihiro then took off her clothes. Sakaki then turned on the water and when it was full they got into the tub.

Kaorin then said, "I like doing this with you."

Chihiro, Sakaki, and Kaida then said, "I like doing this with you Kaorin."

They then got themselves clean and they got out of the tub and dried off.

Chihiro then said, "I'm have to change my clothes as mine need to be cleaned."

Kaorin then said, "Borrow some of mine."

Chihiro then went to Kaorin and Sakaki's room, and got some of Kaorin's clothes

Chihiro then said, "They fit."

Chihiro then proceeded to put Kaorin's clothes on, and went back to join the others in Sakaki's room.

Sakaki then said to Kaida, "Would you like to go to me and Kaorin's wedding?"

Kaida then said, "Yes, I would like to go to your wedding," she then added, "When is the wedding?"

Sakaki then said, "The wedding is March 25th."


End file.
